The invention relates generally, to pinball games and, more particularly, to an improved cabinet for such games.
Pinball games consist generally of an inclined playfield that supports a rolling ball and a plurality of play features such as targets, bumpers, ramps and the like. Player controlled flippers are also mounted on the playfield to control the movement of the ball. At the end of the cabinet opposite the flippers is the back box that includes the score display, lighted artwork and other game information. The playfield is supported in a game cabinet and is covered by a plate of glass. Inside of the game cabinet are the mechanical and electrical components that control the operation of the game, many of which are secured directly to the underside of the playfield.
Because pinball games contain relatively complex mechanical and electrical components and are subject to severe use, the machines require periodic maintenance. In order to access the electrical and mechanical components, the playfield glass is first removed and the playfield is then pivoted relative to the cabinet about a horizontal axis. In existing machines this axis is fixed near the end of the playfield closest to the back box. Because of spacial constraints, however, the existing configuration can only be rotated approximately 45.degree. degrees. As a result, access to the rear of the cabinet and playfield is limited, making repair and maintenance work more difficult. Moreover, it is necessary to use a separate prop to hold the playfield in the open position. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,580. Finally, the height to which the play features can extend above the playfield is limited by the fact that the playfield pivots so closely adjacent to the back box such that tall play features may strike the back box causing damage to the back box and the play feature.
Thus, an improved pinball game cabinet construction that facilitates access to the interior of the cabinet is desired.